


A Series of Short Stories

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of unconnected short stories that have nothing to do with each other. Or do they??? (Nah, they don't)Undertale characters by Toby FoxThese stories are written by me.





	1. Flowey

“I am alive, well, at least I think so. Weird, I can’t move my legs or my arms… wait a second… I don’t have any arms or legs!!! What happened? What? How? Chara?”

The world just comes crashing down on you. You have no idea what is going on, and the more you ‘panic’ you start to realise something else… You can’t feel anything. Desperately trying to look for some answers, you take out your soul, it’s, it’s, it’s… empty? Huh? That’s really weird, it seems you are soulless but somehow alive… how is that even possible?

You hear footsteps approaching you, it’s Dad. You call out for help but all you got was a “Howdy” and a “Are you lost?” He doesn’t recognise you… but how? You are his son, the crown prince of this place? How does he just not know who you are? You tell him you are Asriel but he doesn’t believe a word, he simply shrugs it off and says that you can’t be because Asriel has being gone for a long time.

Obviously upset but all of this, you try to find Mum. But she isn’t here, someone even moved her throne to the corner of the room. Did something happen to Mum? You search the whole of the Underground for something, some clues, her.

You eventually found her in the Ruins, the old home before the huge move closer to the Barrier. She seemed so lonely and sad… why? You go in and tell her that you are her son. She doesn’t believe you; she actually gets angered over this. With a single touch of her flames, your soul shatters into pieces.

“Well, this is it, isn’t it? I am finally dead. I can finally join Chara. I’m sorry Chara, I failed you… at least we can go see the sky together now right…?”

You stop right there. There were these two weird glowing buttons in front of you. “CONTINUE” and “RESET”. What are they supposed to mean? Huh, curiosity killed that cat as they would say so in your train of thought, you touch the first.

There you were at Mum’s door again. Better not talk to her this time, in case she… why would she do that to you in the first place? She was always such a kind monster… why? Did something happen to you? Well, obviously, you’re a flower now, but that’s not the point. How long ago did this happen?

The more you wonder, the more you realise these questions are useless to you. Your parent think you are dead and that this flower thing is just a nuisance that makes them hurt more. Wandering through the Underground with no home or loving family or friends, it made you realise something. You are living a completely new life, except this isn’t a very good one.

It made you cold, seeing others happy. It made you numb, seeing others sad. It made you warm seeing others suffer. You can’t feel anything and now with the ability to ‘reset’ life just seems meaningless to you.

All you could say was, “ **I don’t care** ”


	2. Alphys

“No… No, this is all wrong. Are they all? No way, I was sure that this thing I would have the proportions right. I guess I thought wrong then. Oh no, they’re knocking on the door again, I need them to stay back there in the labs. Their families can’t see what is going on, if they do then… then they’ll…”

 

You fumbled around on your feet as you try to usher everyone back in and clean up the mess before you let the dogs in. They want answers and they want them now… but what are you going to say, dear Alphys, what can you say. Everything and anything you say won’t be able to justify **what you have done**.

 

It’s best to leave the door as it be these days. You don’t bother opening it anymore; after all, it normally brings more trouble than it’s worth. You go through the days, the weeks, the months shifting between anime, surveillance, going through the trash dump in Waterfall for scraps for Mettaton’s body you promised him and the experiments going on in the True Labs.

 

It is just a never-ending cycle. You should have stayed at home at day they called for a new Royal Scientist position. Why did you decide to do this? You know, you are no use, fooling Asgore into thinking you made an incredibly advanced AI entertainer robot. But somehow he bought it and now you are here.

 

More kibble for Endogney, some more letters from Snowy for Mrs Snowdrake, a recorder with Shyren’s newest song she recorded for Lemon Bread, and another does of DT for everyone. There are some that just appeared, with no relations to anyone else but you give them a does as well.

 

You have no idea how many Amalgamates there are in this place, some popping in and out of nowhere, sometimes in the most inconvenient places. They all scare you half to death but what chose do you have? You did this to them and now they can’t return home so it is your duty to look after them.

 

And by the looks of things, the future is looking very grim for your freedom from this nightmare because you still can’t find a reason or a cure for their… ‘condition’. But then again, how do you think they would feel? They sound like they are in so much pain every time you administer the DT, you feel so guilty. And to think that you are never going to get better.

 

You hypothesised that the only reason why they are still alive after all they have being through is because they are still hoping onto that little bit of hope that Dr Alphys, the Royal Scientist, will figure it out. But… that is not the case… because you are useless against the cycle of life and the natural order.

 

Sometimes you think it is easier to just go. Run away and hide in the dark, where no one can find you. You will have nothing else to do after that, no care in the world. All it takes is one step and then you will be free. There is movement behind you and someone sits beside you. She has a huge smile all over her face.

 

She seems nice. The only one that does in this place…


	3. Undyne

“Come on Alphys, what are you waiting for? Join me. Why not? Please… pretty please… come on, not this again. Can’t you leave this until later; I have something cool to show you. You’ll come? Yes! Yes! YES!!! Well, let’s not waste anymore time, here, let me carry you. Trust me, it’ll be faster.”

You were so excited to show Alphys what you did. You knew she loved puzzles, there were so many around Hotland. You bring her to a room with a secret door. There was nothing else in there except a piano.

She looked confused, or should you say, puzzled… (ba um tiss) Damn it, Sans, his puns were getting into your head. He comes to every training session with Papyrus, in case Paps gets hurt or something like that, you don’t really know. Ever since Paps went home with that little scratch from the tip of your spear…

What are you talking about anyway? Focus now, don’t get side-tracked. You’re here to show her the puzzle that you made. She is in for a huge surprise.

“Remember the statue in that room? Yeah, well did you know it played music? No? Really? Am I the only one that felt sorry for that thing and gave it an umbrella? Ok, well, if you do that then it plays this tune, it’s pretty cool if you ask me. And… can you guess what this has to do with it?”

She is starting to look nervous. Why? She isn’t looking at you anymore but at the ground. She’s constantly checking her phone and muttering these unintelligible words. She’s shaking a lot and on the edge of tears. You don’t know what happened but you try to cheer her up. Did you say something wrong? Or was it something you did? Maybe she’s not in the mood for this right now.

Then you hear it… “Why do you like me? After everything I have done” You ask what but all you get is a tremble and a shrug off the subject. She’s being pushing you away quite a lot these days. You are usually one for conversation but you are speechless right now. There is a little hesitating and then you speak.

“ What do you mean? Is there something you’re not telling me? You know you can tell me anything right? Do you trust me? Please, no… it doesn’t matter. You’ll never tell me anyway. Just know that **a** **ll that matters is** I will always love you no matter what ok? I’m always here to talk. Ok?”

You try again to connect your eye contact with her but to no prevail. She is like an emotional wreck and you want to help here. There is so much that you want to do. You go in for a hug and she lightly squishes you. You feel her soul gradually slowing down and starting to beat in sync with you, it feels nice.

Suddenly her phone rings loudly to the theme of Kissy Mew Mew. She says she has to go, leaving you alone. But… you don’t want to be alone… it just doesn’t feel right. As you sat on the piano seat, staring into the wall, Shyren wobbles past on her way to your house. .

“Hey, do you want to have your piano lesson here today?”


	4. Sans

“I need to get away. Sorry, Paps but… I need to take a short another break. Ugh, what is wrong with me? Why? No, just go for a walk and then everything will be fine. Take a deep breath, just clear your head and go back.”

Treading through the snow, you make your way to the end of Snowdin. No one ever goes there, maybe you could gather yourself there. Just calm down. You don’t need Paps or anyone else for that matter to see you like this.

No one will know a thing… except Alphys, whose got cameras all around the place. You get up from the base of the door and cover the bush, so those plastic, metallic eyes can’t record your outburst. Or that flower, you never know where he is, the thing just shows up everywhere, it’s kind of creepy.

Where’s that funny skeleton at? Come on, you can’t just break in the middle of a crowd. It will make people question your sanity. Door! Ok, start your acting here and then keep it going. You knock on the door. No one responds, that’s good.

“Knock, knock…” You are there for hours. Then suddenly there is a giggle from the other side. Who was that? Then… “Knock, knock” You hesitate and say, “Who’s there?” It was nice. Finally someone to share jokes with, but… there was something else you wanted to say too.

You don’t think you could hold this burden anymore. You need to tell someone, but who? Paps? No, you can’t, it’ll break him. Grillby? No, you’ve already caused him enough trouble with your late night, drunken talk.

This stranger behind the door? She’s probably the best person because she doesn’t know anything. She doesn’t know about him, nobody does but just to be safe. After all, she never seems to come out through here so your secrets will be locked, just between you and her. Because of the silence, she gets worried and asks what’s wrong. You reply, “ Look there’s something I have wanted to say to someone, anyone. So can I tell you? Promise not to say a word about this…”

You don’t even know how to start. There is so much to say. But you got it out. She told you that well at least, **you are here** now and told you she will be here if you wanted to talk. As she spoke, you could hear a tremor in her voice. Then it went eerily quiet. You could hear quiet mumbling from behind the door.

So maybe she does know something, and all you did was make her remember. You hated remembering too, memories are just pins that like to stab you every once in a while because you either yearn for those times again or you try to push it back into it’s box but it always springs back and scares you half to death.

Then she starts, “Hey, can I tell you something? If a child, a human child ever comes through this door, please… take care of them, for me. Please, promise me you will. I can’t bare to think another one will… die in here.”

You don’t know what to say so all you can is say ok. “I promise”


	5. Papyrus

“Where is that lazybones? He is probably napping somewhere. Damn it, Sans, you promised to help me set up this puzzle that Alphys made. Guess I’ll have to do all the work now. No!!! What happens if a human comes by soon. And I have to get back home to make dinner… not that he’ll eat it anyway.”

 

You come back from the recalibrating your puzzles you put all around Snowdin. The wind is so bitter that it bites at your skin. You feel a cold chill run down your spine. Hehe, those where some good jokes, Sans would have like them. Speak of the devil, lying there, half collapsed on the couch. Is that ketchup? What? Why?

 

That doesn’t matter. You clean him up a bit, getting his dirty clothes in the laundry basket and taking the ketchup bottle. You then got some of the cereal that looks like dino eggs and pour some milk into the bowl too. You sit down next to him and turn on the TV to low volume. MTT Cooking with a Killer Robot was on. The two of you sit there in peace, well, at least for a little while.

 

You didn’t know what to expect next. It was just so sudden. There was a burst of blue magic and you were up in the air. His eyes glowed a deep blue and his smile looked vengeful. If looks could kill, you would have long being dust. From behind appear the blasters, their growls far from friendly.

 

There a beam of light and your HP slowly drips away. Lucky he only does one damage each time and the Great Papyrus is very strong. You try to talk to him but all you get is, “If we were really friends then you would never come back.” Well, that’s a little harsh, you are his brother after all.

 

His stamina isn’t the best and starts getting tired. That’s good for you as you slowly get closer and closer to the ground. As soon as your feet touch the ground, you run for him and hug him as tight as you can, no one can resist a hug from the Great Papyrus. There was something striking at your chest area.

 

You look down; bones were poking from the ground and through your rib cage. Oh dear, this looks like a bad strangled mess to clean up. One was especially close to piercing your heart but it just stops at the tip.

“Shhh. It’s all ok, don’t worry, it’s just me Sans. It’s just a bad dream. Come on, wake up, look it’s all fine, we are all fine, happy **a** **nd I am here too**. See, open your eyes. I’m not dead. But… these bones are starting to feel uncomfortable. No, no, it’s ok. These are merely scratches. The Great Papyrus can handle these easy.”

 

Sans looks so guilty for what he did to you but you say it’s nothing. Well, it was starting to get scary once your HP lowered down to 10 but in the end, anything turned out find. You remember the days when he used to comfort you for the nightmares, they were horrible. That’s mainly why you don’t sleep these days. He used to hold you close so that you could feel his heartbeat and know that he is still there. So that’s what you did.

 

In the morning, you find you waking up with Sans beside you. You must have fallen asleep too, the first in a long time.


	6. Chara

“Do you know why I came here? Why I jumped? You know, it wasn’t for an accident. It wasn’t out of curiosity or clumsiness. It wasn’t out of stupidity or ignorance. I did it because I had nowhere else to go. Being dead was better than being caught and taken back to that place.”

 

The little prince looked at you with his innocent eyes. He is too pure for this corrupt world. The world he lives in is so clean, untouched by hatred, it seems like it was heaven, where the angels and gods lived. Maybe you really were dead, who knows, you didn’t for certain.

 

He takes a box out of his pocket. It was a pretty box, there were light engravings of floral patterns on the lid of the box. When you opened it, there was the most magnificent thing you had ever seen. It was a golden necklace in the shape of a heart. You couldn’t believe it, you had never seen gold before, since you were barely able to scrap by everyday up there growing up. No, you don’t remember that past life, you are living in the present now.

 

He eagerly awaits your response but you awe-struck at the sight of the present. Your first instinct was to go the closest gold to cash trader and sell it but… you don’t need to anymore. You never have to go hungry or sleep in the rain without any shelter ever again. You are home now. And it was all because of him.

 

“It’s really pretty. Thankyou” You make eye contact with him, only barely, as tears streamed down your face. “I love this… and I love you too” and with that, you jump at him and hug him, knocking the unsuspecting kid to the ground. You laugh and cry at the same time. That’s when you see what’s over his neck.

 

“See, now we match. Mine says together and yours says forever Now that he mentions it, you inspect it closer. It does say that, one word on each necklace. You chuckle and lay beside him so that your ear is close to his soul. Boom, boom, boom. His heartbeats were steady and strong. You mentally catch one of those beats and lock it away in the locket so he will always be with you.

 

Only if you learnt to hold onto it, it’s funny how fast something can change from good to bad at the click of a button. “Best friends, siblings and partners in crime forever” you say. “Yes, yes. Forever and ever and ever” he replies. Then it fades away, all of it, into a memory. How nice those days were, it’s such a shame it has all had to come to an end so soon.

 

Lying on the bed now, feverish and paranoid, you tried to loosen the thin threads still holding you do between life and the pits of death. You wanted to go and do it now. There was no need to humiliate yourself anymore than you already have. Asriel is sitting beside you, so nervous and worried.

 

“Don’t worry, stick to the plan and you won’t even know I was gone. I will always be here with you ok? Remember, **together forever** , I will be with you until the end of time. Don’t miss me, because I’m coming with you to the surface.

 

You won’t ever be alone, never again.”


	7. Asgore

As the humans came for us, we retreated up and into the mountain. It seemed to be the only place that was safe from them at this point. Then with a sudden burst of power, we were closed in. There was desperate pounding on the barrier from both sides but only one ended with the shrieks, screams and calls for help followed by the sickening sound of souls shattering.

 

All that passed through was a dusty wind that stuck thick onto your skin. They say it is a tradition that when a monster falls, their ashes are spread onto the things that they love so their spirits can live on in those items. Well, there it was… their dust being blown in… our loved ones who didn’t make it being reduced to specks. I don’t know whose were on me, not that I wanted to anyway. The simple thought that they were father’s made me nauseous.

 

It was a ripple effect, which all started with me. I was not able to protect my people and I was the first to lose hope first. My soul started to glow dimmer and as I looked over the sea of the crowd, each and every soul did too. We all knew what happened but no one dared to say a thing.

 

I was not a good leader, but dad had being lost on the battlefield that very day so I had to step up and take the crown at that young age. I was not trained for the responsibility but… there was no one else fit to rule. All the surviving captains and generals were in bad shape, some barely holding on.

 

Well, all except for Gerson, but he refused the offer. Instead he took up the role of advisor and helped me through the years. He still does to this day. A good friend and companion along side someone else. What was his name? I think it started with G too but my memory gets foggy every time I think about him.

 

Now there the problem was, how do we get back? We were trapped **in this place**. No means of escape, buried under all this rumble and the human world. Everyone eventually got accepted our fate and said it wasn’t my fault but I could feel their cold, judgmental eyes staring at me every time I walked past.

 

After all these years, I had a son of my own as well as another child. But then I lost them both on the same night. Hope was taken from the kingdom once again by the humans. At first, I declared war on humanity in a fit of rage but now that I think about it, Chara was a human too. So… but… no, the people that took my Asriel are different to my poor child, Chara. They are truly made out of evil.

 

It does make me wonder though, what are they made of? Are they born with the intention to kill at birth? Over the years, seeing one human fall after another, I was gradually blinded by apathy.

 

Hearing their screams and pleads over and over again, ringing through these corridors for years, decades, centuries even, it has made me shut out my emotions. I have met eight completely different types of people and there are still plenty more to come when we reach the surface…

 

I don’t know what to think anymore, is this all worth it?


	8. Toriel

“My child, please hear my plead. Just stay, even for one more night. We can be a family, you can eat my butterscotch cinnamon pie, I will hold off snail pie for another night if it’s really that bad. I can tell you a bedtime story and tuck you into bed, just… please don’t go yet. You don’t know what’s out there.”

 

You collapse onto the floor. You held the child’s sleeve at its hem, softly tugging at it. You cry into their torso, your fur absorbing all the liquid leaving them relatively dry. You embraced them just to feel their soul beating next to yours.

 

Overall, you can’t face letting another one go. How many have come and then died? You can’t bear the thought that this one will face the same fate too. This would be the seventh, the last. If they had just come that little later or even not come here at all, then they wouldn’t have to die. But then you would be facing the same dilemma with another human.

 

“Let me show you something my child. What if you stay here until you grow a little older, and then you can go venture the other places? Think of this place as **where we shall rise up.** To gather your strength, toughen your soul to face the dangers that lie ahead. Please, I just want to see a flower bloom for once.”

 

You use that metaphor a lot, all of this sounds a lot like that human nursery rhyme, “Mary, Mary, quite contrary, how does your garden grow? With silverbells and crockery shells all lined up in a row.” Thinking of the other children as flowers, each a different species. But they are all just buds, they never got the chance to grow and show off themselves to the world because they got abruptly pulled out of the ground, mistaken for weeds.

 

You were tired of seeing them lying there, limp, lifeless, soulless. You are the guilty one because you let them go. You let them go because of your selfish reasons but it has only ever come back to slash you in the chest, leaving a gaping scar as another life is taken. This time, this time things will be right. You feel it.

 

Their expression remains unchanged. They look so determined to go. But there was a part of you that didn’t want to let go without fighting. Something about them reminded you of Chara. Oh… it’s being so long… you thought you forgot… but how could you, how dare you forget. Your grip tightens. Your tears stream down in rivers now. You can’t let this one go, out of all of the fallen, this child MUST stay. He must not get his hands on this one.

 

No more, no more, make it stop, make it stop. As if on demand, it all ended. Your world comes crashing down as something cuts through your heart, slicing it without anyway sort of resistance like a knife through warm butter. You couldn’t fully comprehend what happened but it seems you were all wrong.

 

This child doesn’t need protecting; they are a relentless killer, striking you down at your weakest time. You see how it is, you see who you really were protecting. Maybe the others didn’t need help too. Maybe they were the same too.

 

Humans are despicable creatures. Demons that come when you call its name.


	9. Gaster

“Where am I? Is this what death feels like? How did I even get **in this dark, dark world**? Why am I here? I can’t see anything or hear anything. What happened?”

 

You try to move but… you can’t. You try to call out but nothing can be heard. You try to see but there is nothing to see in this abyss. It was all because of that fall wasn’t it? Straight into you creation, the Core, something pushed you in.

 

What was it? Who was it? Could it have being? No, it couldn’t have. But it must have been him; no one else would be able to access the room… How could he have done that to you? After all that you have done…

 

As you were there contemplating your life decisions and feeling like garbage something appears in front of you. It’s like a projector of real time events but it can also play the past and predict the future. You watched your life through the eyes of another person and realised how much of an arrogant snob you were.

 

But now, you didn’t exist in that world. All your work, all the memories others had of you, they were all wiped clean. The only thing that was left was your machine that no one knows who built. How insignificant was your life for everything just to vanish just like that?

 

Strange… everything seemed like it was already planned out, that destiny was decided upon for event that won’t happen for a long time. You zoom in and out of the codes and files, seemingly rewinding and fast-forwarding time. Your life, his life, her life, their lives… everyone’s life was just a set of numbers and letters on a file. This was just all a game. This whole world’s entire existence is in a game.

 

“Then if I’m here… does that mean I’m out of the ‘game’? Wait, what is this? Why are there so many branches? I mean, I shouldn’t be so surprised since I had my own theories on multidimensional universes but this just seems a little out of the ordinary. Everything seems so even and linear at the start but suddenly there is this huge ramification in the timeline, which all abruptly comes to an end, in such a straight vertical line (if you are looking at it horizontally).”

 

You point to that invisible line and run your phalange down it. Covering it up so there is a barrier in-between, it just looks so odd; one side is messy with lines of a variety in thickness and the other is completely black. Something was wrong, very wrong. How could time and space just disappear all at the same time? It doesn’t make sense but then again, after seeing all of this, nothing does.

 

Eventually being here became lonely; until you found out that you could… how do you say it? Make some monsters remember you… or possess them. It took everything to a whole new level; you gathered a group of four followers.

 

A monster seemingly made of DT and clones of a spider bake sale costumer, fire boy and that little kid with no arms. It seems that they could only enter the world if a certain “fun value” was set to a specific number.

 

If they were able to return to that world then would you?


	10. Mettaton

“And that’s it for today’s program gorgeous beauties and gentle beauties. See you tomorrow for another edition of Cooking with a Cooking Robot. Stay fabulous until then darlings. Bye, bye. Love you.”

 

Then the camera cut off to a commercial. At the same time your smile dropped. You didn’t know think this would be so hard when you first started. At first, you had an actual genuine smile but… now that you seen the ins and outs of show business, you are so sure. Sure, you are living out your dream but… at the cost of what? Family, friends and farm life. You definitely didn’t enjoy being on the snail farm everyday because it stank and slimy but at least Blooky was there…

 

Now in your dresser you stare at yourself in the mirror. Now that you got what you dreamt of, why are you still so unsatisfied? You were always a picky one weren’t you? But… home is where the heart is after all so maybe if you went back? Well, not in this body though because it would get all rusty from the mud.

 

You plug your body into the charging outlet and then somehow magic yourself out of this body. That’s the good thing about being incorporeal. You check your schedule; everything seems to be free for the rest of the night.

 

You leave a note on your door, “Don’t intrude. Getting beauty sleep.” You wouldn’t want anyone coming in and seeing a deactivated robot with no soul. Think of what would happen if anyone found out that you were a ghost all this time. It would not only harm your reputation but Alphys’s too since she claimed to have built an entertainment robot to get the job of Royal Scientist.

 

It was a good trade off between the two of you but seems like she isn’t having fun living her dream either. Some things were just not meant to be. But she seems to be doing a lot worse; those fallen monsters are so scary to deal with. You shudder at the thought. You remember the time when you accidentally wandered into one and it out stuck. It was like being swallowed alive, good thing you were already dead or it could have being worse.

 

You lock the door from the inside and then float all the way to Waterfall. It wasn’t too tiring in spirit form. You felt so free from carrying that body everywhere. It’s good and pretty but you still wanted to make some alterations to it. Plus, you don’t know how you feel about being corporal just yet. Maybe a little later…

 

There he was, in his room making a mix tape while eating a ghost sandwich. You surprise him and he hugs you so tight. It’s obvious that you both missed each other. He started crying and you say it’s ok, your back for now. You say you were sorry for leaving him. He said he was fine but you can see it in his eyes. He wants you to come back. You want yourself to come back. But… you can’t.

 

You see that his mix tapes are doing really well on the Internet. That’s no surprise, after he helped create your battle theme song, not that you would need it since it’s not like you would ever fight anyone. You guess that you both are soon to be **shining like stars in the midnight sky**. Shining, shimmering splendours. Like diamonds in the sky. You and I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. The very last chapter. It may seem like nothing but did anyone find the underlaying message? No?  
> Didn't anyone notice the bold words? No? Well, ok then. Ok then...


End file.
